czechitfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulgaria
'General info' Bulgaria has three physical network providers in 2G and 3G and one in 4G only: *'Mtel '(Мтел), formerly Mobitel (Мобилтел) , owned by Telekom Austria *'Telenor', formerly Globul *'Vivacom' (Виваком), owned by the Bulgarian Telecomunications Company * Max, '4G/LTE only on 1800 Mhz (and WiMax) All 3 providers have a good 2G and 3G coverage over 95% of the area. 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G on 2100 Mhz like in most of Europe. Some MVNOs operate on the networks of the three providers but don't offer good data rates. LTE has not been started yet on the big three but only on a 4th provider called Max. SIM cards are available in the shops of the providers and in big supermarkets. You need a photo ID for registration. 'Mtel (Мтел), formerly Mobitel (Мобилтел) Their prepaid line is called "Prima" (Прима) Mtel Coverage Map 'Default data rate' SIM can be acquired for 8 BGN (approx 4 EUR) in Mtel stores (locator in Bulgarian)and partner shops. The package includes 8 BGN balance, 200 minutes to the "family and friends" group, 100 SMS & 100 MMS to mtel phones. Data standard rate is 0.25 BGN/100 KB. The following packages can be booked: 'Data feature packs' To check your balance (MB), text a “Balans” free of charge to 1796. To make your data bundle a recurring one, text a message for activation typing in ”R” before the rest of the message, e.g. R512 MB. 'Data SIM' Their Prima Data has data only and no voice calls. It can be bought in different starter packs: * with 2 GB vaild for 5 days: BGN 9.90 * with 100 MB vaild for 15 days and 3 BGN credit: BGN 7.98 * with 400 MB valid for 120 days and 3 BGN credit: BGN 14.90 * with 1.5 GB valid for 90 days, an USB modem and 5 BGN credit: BGN 79 To activate the data SIM send a blank text to 1617. You can add these data packages: Prices outside of the packages are 2.56 BGN per MB. To check data balance text "Balans" to 1796. 'Internet settings' APN: inet-gprs.mtel.bg 'Telenor' (formerly Globul) In 2013 Telenor from Norway acquired Globul from Cosmote in Greece. In 2014 they changed logo and name from Globul to Telenor. Coverage map 'Start up costs' Their prepaid starter pack comes in 2 varieties for 6 BGN each in their or Germanos: Telenor.store locator *regular SIM card: with 3 BGN credit vaild for 60 days *Visitor SIM card with 3 BGN credit vaild for 60 days, reduced international calling rates and a lower default data rate. 'Data feature packs' "Go Web" data packs are available for prepaid plans. Out of bundle use or overuse is billed with 2.40 BGN per MB on their regular SIM and 0.19 BGN per MB on the tourist SIM. To check remaining data on pack, type *123# # = to be used solely on the browser Opera Mini. To activate, send a SMS with the code to the respective number. 'Data SIM' Their new SIM card GoWeb 2000 is sold for 9.90 BGN and contains 2 GB vaild for 7 days. It is aimed at tablets and modems but has voice and text too. This can be added by two packages: * 2 GB add-on valid for 7 days: 6.90 BGN * 3 GB add-on vaild for 30 days: 19.90 BGN The add-ons must be bought online on http://goweb.lp.telenor.bg. Overuse is throttled to 64 kbps. 'SIM sizes' mini-SIM, micro and nano SIM available. 'Internet settings' * APN: telenor * Username; telenor 'Vivacom' (Виваком) Vivacom is the 3rd provider in the country, but has the best coverage in 3G in Bulgaria Vivacom Coverage Map 'Start up and Availablility' In their shops (store locator) you can get a starter pack in different sizes amongst others: * Call-Yo: with 3 BGN airtime and a bonus program for recharges: 6 BGN * Viva: Standard prepaid plan with 10 BGN included: 12.99 BGN * Viva International: with 3 BGN airtime and reduced rates for foreign calls into certain countries: 6 BGN Recharge vouchers are available for 10, 20 and 50 BGN 'Data feature packs' For all talk and surf SIMs like Call-Yo or Viva, the default data rate is 1.80 BGN per MB outside of bundles and 0.30 BGN / MB for overuse. The following packages are on offer: To activate, you have to type USSD code *3282# and make your selection. Data-only SIM The data-only SIM is called "Easy Traffic": It has no voice or text, comes with 2.5 GB included, valid for 10 days: 14.90 BGN and an ongoing rate of 0.01 BGN per MB. You can only top up another 14.90 BGN for another 2.5 GB in 10 days. This offer is available with a 3G modem for 59.90 BGN and a Mifi router for 99.90 BGN. 'SIM sizes' mini-SIM (2FF) available. Other sizes can be available or cut. 'Internet settings' *APN: internet.vivacom.bg *Username and Password: VIVACOM 'Max '''Telecom Max Telecom launched the first 4G/LTE network in Bulgaria in May 2014 on 1800 Mhz and WiMax. For a start it has only a very limited coverage in the 20 biggest cities and the resorts along the Black Sea coast in 4G: Max Coverage Map. 'Data Packages''' Officialliy, they only have subscriptions, but theses two starter packs are valid for one month only: * Start 10: 24.95 BGN with 10 GB included for a month * Start 20: 29.95 BGN with 20 GB included for a month Speed is max. at 75 and 25 Mbps. After having used up data volume, speed will be reduced to 512 and 128 kbps. They don't have 2G nor 3G coverage, so be sure that your location is covered. Their SIM cards and rental equipment is available at their stores (shop locator) .